Mistletoe Always Works
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Ginny jinxes a piece of mistletoe to hover over Harry or Hermione until the other one kisses them. Will her plan work? HHR


Hey! For all those who're reading The Violet Rose I'm sorry about not putting Chapter 3 up! I haven't finished it yet! I'm stuck at the part before the really good part.

This one shot was inspired by the Holiday Season and my extremely boring FST class.

I would like to thank ARS for becoming my beta b/c our Euro teacher was out.

Disclaimer: I ony have like $150 in my bank account. How could I own Harry Potter?

* * *

Mistletoe always works

"Ginny, what _are_ you doing?" asked her older brother Ron Weasley

"I'm jinxing this piece of misletoe." she replied as if it was obvious (which it was).

"I can see that! Why are you doing it?" he asked

"Simple. Harry and Hermione both like each other but are too afraid to make a move. Whichever one of them walks under it first it'll be stuck above their head until the other one kisses them. On the lips."

"How do you know that Cho won't try to kiss Harry?"

"If she gets within one inch of Harry's lips she'll be blasted away. Same thing to any other person who tries to kiss the one with the mistletoe above their head."

"This'll never work."

"Yes it will."

"Oh really? And pray tell why is that?"

"Two reasons. One Dumbledore has little jinxed mistletoe going about the school and two mistletoe always works."

"One last question."

"What Ron?" asked Ginny exasperated.

" Where exactly are you going to put it?"

"The likeliest place to find one or the other, the library."

HOGWARTS LIBRARY . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Harry, why is there a mistletoe above your head?" asked the school's resident genius, Hermione Granger.

"Dumbledore jinxed a bunch of mistletoe to hove over people until they were kissed. I've become a victim." Harry explained

"Well then let me help you." she said pecking him on the cheek.

The mistletoe jingled and dropped a little note to the floor.

"Not quite 'Mione. Try again." she read out to Harry.

So she kissed him on the cheek . The mistletoe jingled and dropped another note to the floor.

"Better, but try a different spot." Harry read.

So she kissed him on the other cheek, the forehead, and the nose. Each time they got a note saying that she was in the wrong spot. the note from the nose read that her aim was a little off and that she needed to try lower.

"I was afraid of that." she murmured

"Afraid of what?" asked Harry

"This is one of those mistletoe's that's jinxed so that the kisser has to kiss the kissee on the lips." explained Hermione.

". . . . Oh. I'll just go back to the boys dorm. Maybe it'll just disappear."

"Harry, why-"

"Wouldn't want to make Ron jealous, now would I?"

GREAT HALL (DINNERTIME) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hermione, have you seen Harry at all today?" asked Ginny as she Hermione and Ron sat eating dinner.

"Yes. We were in the library together earlier but he said that he was going up to the boy's dorm."

"He's not up there." said Dean Thomas who happened to overhear Hermione's comment, "I've been up there all afternoon. His bed was empty."

"It was?" asked Hermione sounding concerned. "That's odd."

"Yeah. He's prob'ly around somewhere."

"I think I'll go look for him. He must be hungry."

"What about you?" asked Dean

"I've lost my appetite."

"D'you want help?" asked Ron half-rising

"No. I'll be fine. I don't need any help." she replied.

She ran up to Gryffindor tower and up to the boy's dorm. Going to Harry's bed she opened the trunk. and grabbed the parchment that was on top.

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" she whispered

Lines spread across the map. Glancing at the map she saw that he was in the exact spot she thought he would be in. She cleared the map and headed out to the astronomy tower.

"Hi Harry." she said when she arrived

"Hermione! How'd you know I was here?" he asked looking up at her for a moment.

" The map. Dean told me that you weren't in the boys dorm at all this afternoon. I was worried."

". . . . . .Oh."

"I see that you still have that mistletoe above your head. Would you like me to get rid of it for you?"

"What about Ron?"

"What about him, Harry? We don't like each other not like that?"

Harry's head lifted up to look at her.

"For a very, very long time I have been in love with someone else."

"Krum."

"No. Not Viktor."

"Then who?"

She sank down to the level of Harry's face.

"You, Harry. It's always been you."

Then she placed her lips on his for a moment. The mistleto jingled and dropped one last note before disappearing.

" It's about bloody time Hermione! From . . . . . Ginny." she read

"Hey 'Mione. I love you too." he said placing his hand on her arm. "Wait! Your freezing!"

"Yes that tends to happen when one is wearing a T-shirt and jeans."

Harry unbuttoned his cloak.

"Sit." he said pointing to his lap.

"I dunno. If somone finds us they might assume something that just isn't true."

"'Mi you're freezing. Just sit."

So she sat in his lap and he buttoned the cloak around them. After conjuring a blanket and some pillows they fell asleep there.

THE NEXT MORNING . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ron have you seen Harry at all?" asked Ginny.

"No he didn't sleep in the dorm last night." he said. "Oh. . . Look there he is . . . . . Is he holding Hermione's hand?"

Ginny,Ron,Harry,and Hermione had breakfast as usual. Hermioen waited for Harry to finish. After they got up Hermione turned back for a second.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione waiting for the young witch to look up," Furnunculus." -Boils sprouted up all over Ginny's face - "And thanks."

As the other two walked away Ron laughed at his younger sister.

"What did I tell you Ron? Mistletoe always works." she said catching Dumbledore's eye and winking.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
